Dante (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Dante is one of the sons of the Demon Sparda and the Human Eva. One day, his mother was killed and he was separated from his brother, Vergil when a group of Demons attacked to get revenge because of how Sparda sealed away the Demon King Mundus. After this, Dante decided to become a professional Demon Hunter and open up his shop, Devil May Cry. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher with the Devil Trigger Name: Dante Origin: Death Battle (Devil May Cry) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Hunter, Half-Demon Half-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, Regenerated from being impaled through the chest on multiple occasions and being shot in the head), Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase all of his stats with the Devil Trigger), Electricity Manipulation (With Nevan), Spatial Manipulation (With Yamato), Explosion Manipulation (With Lucifer), Teleportation (With Trickster), Duplication (With Doppelganger), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (With Quicksilver) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Can fight people who can harm him like his brother Vergil and Mundus), Higher with the Devil Trigger Speed: Hypersonic+ (Could catch up to his sword which was moving so fast that it caught on fire which would mean it was moving at 17000 miles per hour), Higher with the Devil Trigger Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted up The Saviour who is a giant statue) Striking Strength: Large Building Level, Higher with the Devil Trigger Durability: Large Building Level (Can tank being hit by a giant statue), Higher with the Devil Trigger Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of metres with Ebony and Ivory Standard Equipment: Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, Yamato, Nevan, Pandora, Lucifer Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Dante's regeneration will become less effective once Dante starts to lose stamina, Dante is cocky and constantly underestimates his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rebellion: Rebellion is the sword that was given to Dante by his later father. It is a massive claymore sword which Dante is so good at using he can wield it with one hand. * Ebony and Ivory: Ebony and Ivory are Dante's dual pistols. They have infinite ammo, can be fired as if they were machine guns and can kill powerful demons with one shot. * Yamato: Yamato is the sword that was given to Vergil by their later father. It is a katana which has the ability to cut through space itself. * Nevan: Nevan is an electric guitar which can fire off electrical bats as projectiles. * Pandora: Pandora is a suitcase which can transform into 666 different weapons that Dante can use. These weapons include a giant shuriken, a Gatling gun, a rocket launcher and a turret which fires off a large amount of missiles. * Lucifer: Lucifer is a backpack which creates explosive needles which Dante can detonate whenever he wants. * Devil Trigger: The Devil Trigger is a transformation that Dante can use. It increases his strength, speed, durability and regeneration and can allow him to fly. * Styles: Styles are extra abilities that Dante can use. ** Swordmaster: Swordmaster increases Dante's proficiency with his melee weapons. ** Gunslinger: Gunslinger increases Dante's proficiency with his melee weapons. ** Trickster: Trickster increases Dante's evasive abilities, allowing him to dash both on the ground and in mid-air and allows him to teleport short distances. ** Royal Guard: Royal Guard increases Dante's defensive abilities ** Doppelganger: Doppelganger allows Dante to create a clone of himself that he can use. ** Quicksilver: Quicksilver allows Dante to stop time for a short period of time. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8